Leadership Defined
by lifeisahiddenriddle
Summary: I wasn't going to be a coward anymore. No...I was the head of the Bakeneko Clan! I'll go and show them that I learned to finally be a true leader. I'm going fight for thoes that have fallen.


Leadership Defined:

The days seemed to pass on and on; like the more I stared at the open everything changed. The more I blinked the more change appeared.

"Neko-sama what shall we do?"

I turned to face one of my employees. Her eyes were full of worry; I tried to not show any of my worry. I sighed and left my spot and walked towards my office. What were we going to do?

"Wait and see…" I answered and smiled, "Things will get better soon."

She nodded and left felling better at my false words. That only made my stomach clench. What else could the Kyuso clan want now? They had the customers, the prosperity and the strength. I just watched as they slowly and ruthlessly take my wealth and power. It was Nura territory and they took it flawlessly. I was a failure as a leader.

It kept going like this, they took everything. Now my clan was suffering with every passing day. What was wrong with me? I needed to be strong!

"Umm, Ryota-kun?"

I looked up and nodded to one of my friends and employee. His spiky black hair was messy as usual and his golden eyes glimmered. We went into step as we got ready to another day.

"Are they…" he asked but his voice died out.

"Hai, Saburo-kun. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." He agreed quickly.

"Can you get these things for me?" I gave him a list.

He nodded and swiftly went his way. I went on and made sure everything was in order. The morning progressed like normal and by sunset it was the same result. I made my way for dinner when I felt something off. I went on hoping deep in my being nothing would be amiss.

The night felt chilling and there was no time to lose. They were after us and they weren't giving up without a fight. We were caught in an ally facing the.

"Boss, I'll handle this. Run away!" one of my henchmen pleaded.

He still went full force to our attackers and fell victim. I mentally cursed at myself for being so weak. I jumped a fence looking back at them.

"Boss! Hurry, get away!" my last henchmen yelled.

He too was caught and fell down by them.

"I'm sorry." I told them.

My hands clenched harder as a few tears slipped. I hated this feeling of letting them down. I wouldn't let their deaths go to waste. I was going to get help no matter how long it took me; I was going to make this right!

My legs kept running, I had to find a safe place away from those rats. I didn't know how long it took me but my legs took me to a park. A few lights were on and I managed to make some distance from them. I jumped and kept running I wasn't surprised to find myself tripping and falling in my face. A voice made me look up.

"Who are you? Are you hurt?"

I looked up to see our third heir Nura Rikuo. I was still dazed from the chase that I choked some of my response.

"Third Heir…I'm sorry."

He was somewhat confused to my apology but still helped me get up. As he steadied me I went to explain the situation.

"The supreme Commander left me in charge of First Street." I was still exhausted from the chase but I still went on.

"I am Ryota-Neko, the head of the Bakeneko Clan."

He still had supported me when he responded.

"You should probably take it easy."

Then we heard their arrival and quickly went to hide in the bushes. When we saw them pass by us we waited for them to leave a good distance from us. When the coast was clear we left the park and made it to the main house. I felt horrible to leave the first district in a bad situation.

"The things we do must look terrible to you. But we have rules." I wanted to make sure he knew that.

"We have been careful not to taint the crest of the Nura Clan." We would never want to disrespect them in any shape of form.

We were not exactly the best of the best and known for a gambling business. Yet despite that I made sure to keep the Nura name in top and never bad. I owed it to them.

By the time we made it to the main entrance he called out for help. They came quickly calling out names; I felt relieved that I managed to stay alive.

I was treated and then it really hit me, I was such a weak yokai. Why did this have to happen? I drifted in and out for awhile. Then I heard what they were saying.

"Rikuo-sama! What is the meaning of this?" Tengu Karasu yelled out.

Rikuo-sama explained, "It's exactly what you see."

He was firmly stating his spot in this mess. It was like now he really was going to give in to those rats.

"Karasu-Tengu, I want you give these to all the clan leaders across the country. If you don't Kana-chan and Keikain-san will be killed."

I rolled a little from where I was laying. So this human was going to give his position away for some friends. In a way it was for a coward but he was doing this for his friends. Did they really mean that much to him? Karasu-Tengu didn't agree with his ordered and yelled at him.

"I cannot let you do this! An official letter is as absolute as a letter of excommunication."

In rage Rikuo-sama went on, "I know that! But to save them, I've got to do this!"

Then the supreme commander came and heard what our third heir has said. He told him that there was nothing he could do to stop him. That he would save them. They went on and relieving that the supreme commander knew the Kyuso clan a long time ago.

"Damn yokai! I really hate belonging to a yokai family!" shouted Rikuo-sama.

I cringed from that outburst, I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't want to be useless anymore I wanted to act like a real leader from my clan. And when Rikuo-sama said that he didn't have any kind of power I stopped him.

"You mustn't, Master." I was through with this.

He pleaded from to stop and lay down. I chose to not follow that.

"The Kyuso Clan never their promises."

"Ryota-Neko!"

I steadied myself and now ready to face the music. I kept looking down and told them what I wanted to tell them.

"Supreme commander, my cowardice has caused this mess." And I vowed, "I shall see this thing through."

I got up even if my body refused my commands. Rikuo-sama then asked me what I could do. And I gripped the door for support and answered.

"Master…There are times when a yokai must fight even though he knows he will lose."

Yes, I had to do this for my clan. That's why I kept going. Even when he protested I kept stumbling my way out. I fell down to the cold ground and I mentally cursed at my weakness. I looked at those that were helping me and I stared at Rikuo-sama. What was he going to do after what I do him? Then that's when I felt the atmosphere change.

The human I talked with a few minutes ago was changing. How could a soft gentle human like himself change to his yokai form just like that? From his brown eyes to red crimson eyes, his brown hair to white and black? He was 4'11 and now he was 5'9; it was amazing. He looked so different it was like meeting a new being. He seemed independent, reliable yokai fit for leadership.

I couldn't believe the transformation, "You are…"

"We're going to be hunting rats until dawn."

I followed the rest to bring justice to those that had fallen.

We faced them directly and I felt the itch to fight them. I listened to them talk and how Rikuo-sama refused the deal he was given. In rage the leader of the Kyuso clan ordered the rest to fight. And they all went and followed. I made my to the one I wanted to fight the head leader of the Kyuso clan.

"Why, if it isn't the head of the Bakeneko Clan. I believe your name was Ryota-Neko. Are you injured?"

He was belittlingly again and I wasn't for it.

"I'm your opponent." I stated firmly.

"Please, Master Rikuo!" I wanted to fight this rat the most. "I've got to avenge my henchmen. I have to do this!"

He smiled and I went forward and attacked. The rat transformed into a really huge ugly one. Kubinashi managed to tie down the rat and gave me an opening. With my long sharp claws I got to hit him in the face.

I declared, "This is for my henchmen!" when I attacked him.

I was happy that I did get a hit but he was fast and head butt me a couple of hundred feet away.

"Ryota-Neko! Are you all right?" Kibinashi asked.

Still in the ground I answered, "Of course."

Rikuo-sama then blew on some water and blue fire soon hit the rat.

"Meikyou-Shisui "Sakura" he called out his move. "It burns everything until the ripples quell." He kept smiling.

"If you hadn't come after me, you may have had a chance. I wasn't planning in getting involved."

He was finally burning and I was happy to seeing him being done. We all left the place and saw Rikuo-sama say good-bye to his two human friends. We all went our ways and I was happy to have control of the first district again. This time I would not disappoint them again. Out of all this mess I did get some courage. As a head of a clan I knew I would have to be strong. I could be strong and great with the right choices.

Even show everyone that the Bakeneko Clan can really do. I limped my way to my home happier to be alive. I had ideas and new ways to improve everything. The Nura Clan is going to be proud of all of us. I was worth something and my clan needed me. I can't wait to see the future for all of us and that only made me rush to see what was waiting for me.


End file.
